Many objects and surfaces used in a variety of applications call for clean surfaces and decontamination processes. Decontaminated surfaces are used hospital and other medical environments, industrial fabrication environments, laboratory environments, work spaces, personal spaces, and other similar environments. Anti-microbial disinfectants kill bacteria on objects and surfaces and wipes with anti-microbial disinfectants allow for simple and efficient decontamination.